Those Three Words
by Sol Y Sombra
Summary: Syaoran has told Sakura of his feelings, but Sakura can't find the words to tell him how she feels. Oneshot.


**A/N: Hey all you Cardcaptor Sakura FFers!! This is my first CCS fanfic, and I'm also relatively new to fanfic-ing in general, so feel free to lend me some advice!! Also, I was so excited to post my first CCS fanfic, that I haven't really looked through it properly yet (I know, big mistake!!) So please tell me if you find any spelling errors or anything like that!!**

**I'm also looking for a Beta reader for CCS fanfics, so if you're interested, please let me know!!**

**Oh right and I guess I need a disclaimer?? Ok, so I don't own CCS or any of the characters. Ta da!**

**Thanks!!**

Sakura walked up to Syaoran, gaze fixed on the ground. Her cheeks were already bright red.

"Um… Syaoran-kun?" Sakura didn't look up as she called his name. "I…I…you… Uh… Never mind." Turning away, Sakura sighed. Another day, another chance to tell Syaoran how she felt, gone. Why was it so hard to say three little words? Three syllables that were proving impossible to voice. Three words, but one feeling, stronger than anything she had ever felt before.

Tomoyo, watching the unsuccessful exchange, frowned. Sakura may have been too busy admiring the carpet, but Tomoyo had seen Syaoran's hopeful face as Sakura walked up to him, had seen the smile that lit up his whole face, just from her mere existence, two metres away from him. Tomoyo had also seen that smile disappear as Sakura walked away, without saying what she so obviously was dying to say.

'Oh Sakura-chan, don't you see? Your silence is just hurting you more. And Li-kun, too.'

"Sakura-chan!" she called aloud. "Weren't you coming shopping with me today?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm coming now!"

"Sakura-chan, have you decided on your feelings towards Li-kun yet?"

"Yes…No…Sort of… It's so hard, Tomoyo-chan. Why does it have to be this difficult?"

"It's alright, Sakura-chan. I'm sure you can tell him how you feel!"

"Thanks, Tomoyo-chan. I have to go home now. I'm meant to be making dinner!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye!"

Thinking about that Tomoyo had said, Sakura sighed. "She's right, as usual. It's hard, but I have to tell him how I feel."

Unconsciously, her feet had been carrying her along an unremarkable path, but somehow it was also strangely familiar. She reached a gate with an inscription. 'Li.'

Instantly, Sakura's cheeks turned red, even as her hands opened the latch on the gate. As she walked up the road, her heart was racing. When she reached the house, she was hardly surprised when her hand again reached up of its own accord, this time to press the doorbell. As she waited, her mind raced through all that Shaoran and she had been through together, first in rivalry for the Clow Cards, then in the Final Judgement, and finally, during the strange incidents that had been happening around Tomoeda City. Smiling, she remembered all the times he had saved her during battle against the Clow Cards, and how he had always worried and made sure she was alright, even when he was hurt himself.

"Uh… Sakura!"

"Oh, Syaoran-kun! I… um… I…" A thousand memories were whirling through Sakura's mind. The school play where she played the part of Prince and he was Princess, in the park after Yukito had turned her down… One memory stood out.

_They were stuck in an elevator together, and she had fallen through a hole that had appeared in the floor. All was dark around her, and deathly quiet. A sound pierced this silence, a cry of pure pain and fear._

"_SAKURA!"_

_It seemed as if a light bulb had been switched on, illuminating everything around her. She saw, crystal clear above her, a small face peering fearfully down the void. She felt something semi-solid beneath her, and looked to see a cushion-like presence pushing her upwards. The 'float' card was glowing a bright pink in front of her, and she looked up to see Syaoran, tears streaming down his face. _

"Syaoran-kun!!" A sudden rush of emotion made Sakura dizzy. She sat down on the doorstep.

"Sakura! Are you alright?" Syaoran rushed to her side.

"I'm fine. Great!" Thinking of that moment, Sakura shut her eyes, took a deep breath and said, "Syaoran-kun… I love you!"

Syaoran fell back in shock.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked hurriedly. Leaning over, the first thing that caught her eye was the grin on his face. So transfixed with the rare sight, it wasn't until a moment later that she saw the tears in his eyes.

"Um… Is it alright?"

Sitting up, Syaoran pulled Sakura into a tight hug. They both smiled as he whispered in her ear, "It's better than alright!"

**So how was it?? Please review!! **


End file.
